The present disclosure relates to performance management, and more specifically, to predictive virtual server scheduling and optimization of dynamic consumable resources to achieve priority-based workload performance objectives.
An Infrastructure as a Service cloud environment is commonly implemented as a set of hypervisors managed by cloud management software such as OpenStack. A consumer can contract with the provider for virtual infrastructure such as virtual servers. This contract may include the performance requirement for the workloads that the consumer will host on the virtual infrastructure provided to him.
A hypervisor is a piece of computer software, firmware or hardware that creates and runs virtual machines. The hypervisor presents the guest operating systems with a virtual operating platform and manages the execution of the guest operating systems. Multiple instances of a variety of operating systems may share the virtualized hardware resources. The resources must be managed when allocating the resources in a cloud computing environment.